


Learning to Live Again

by Riain



Category: JAG
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Navy, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-02
Updated: 2014-01-02
Packaged: 2018-01-07 05:31:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1116098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riain/pseuds/Riain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My first ever fanfic that I wrote in 2001. It's been sitting on my harddrive for years, trying to find a home for it. Basically Gunny and Mac get called down to a case in Norfolk and Gunny gets more than he bargained for. Smut/language</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

OCT 09, 2002

Norfolk Naval Station

Norfolk, VA

 

Colonel MacKenzie and I were assigned a case down in Norfolk aboard the USS Jameson. Seems there was a homicide and we needed to do all the legwork. Lately, the Admiral has began to give me more cases to work on, I don’t know why but I’m not complaining one bit. It gets me off the office desk duty and outside in the fresh air.

 

I was onboard the USS Jameson (LHA-3), walking from the engine room to an upper deck in a darkened passageway when I felt it. Someone or something had lashed out in the dark and caught my shoulder. I didn’t see anyone, but I did hear something metal hit the deck. I ran up to Sickbay, and that’s when I met her.

 

I was trying to stop the bleeding with my hand, but it wasn’t much help. She turned around and saw me, “Holy shit Gunny, Let me look at that! Sit here.” I parked my ass on the exam table as I pulled my hand away from my shoulder to take off my cami’s and my t-shirt. It hurt like hell getting out of them, but I knew I had to for her to take care of me properly. HMC Cantrell grabbed a pair of loupes, some gauze, saline wash, iodine and a suture kit. “Gunny, you want a local? It will hurt less if you do.” Her voice was calm as she looked at my wound, irrigating it. “Yes Ma’am, I think that would be best.” I swallow hard, the saline stings a bit. I watched her as she walked over to the cabinet, God her khaki’s fit just right and she had muscles in all the right places. I could tell that she works out often. I could feel my cock getting hard in my cami’s, even though my shoulder was hurting like a bitch.

 

When the Chief walked over with that syringe in her hand, all I could look at was her. She had beautiful green eyes, her brown hair was pulled back in a bun and there was a small smile on her face. “You alright Gunny? You look like you’re ready to drop on me.”

 

“Yes ma’am, I’m doing alright. Can I ask you a question?”

 

“Sure if it helps you take your mind off this” I could tell she was smiling at me by the inflection in her voice. “Going to feel a stick Gunny and a sting.” she purred. I felt neither.

 

“I hope you don’t find me being out of line here Chief, but would you mind going out to dinner with me tonight?” I have never been this forward with a woman before, but then again, Chief Cantrell is like no other I have seen before.

She laughed, “Gunny, are you serious? You just met me.”

 

“Yes, ma’am. I’m serious. I want to take you out tonight for dinner.” She must be thinking it’s the drug talking, but she comes around and looks me in the face, “Gunny, I don’t even know your name. I’m lucky I’ve been on this ship long enough to learn Marine ranking. To know that we are equal on the ranking system.” I smile at her,

 

“Gunnery Sergeant Victor Galindez, USMC Ma’am. How about you?”

 

She smiles back at me, and licks her lips just enough to wet them and make me hot under the collar, if I had a shirt on. “Hospitalman Chief Dawn Cantrell, USN. Now that we aren’t strangers anymore, yeah I’ll take you up on dinner.”

 

Cantrell turns to my back and puts on the loupes, as she starts excavating smaller debris out of my shoulder. “How did you do this Gunny?”

 

“Ma’am I was walking in the p-way and something hit me and I heard metal hit the deck.”

 

“Well, there is some paint chips in here that I am digging out right now, other than that, you are going to have a nice 4 inch scar when I am done sewing you up.”

 

“Not new to me Ma’am to have a scar.” She irrigates it with iodine, I can smell it, and then I feel a slight pull at my skin.

 

“Putting the sutures in Gunny. Are you allergic to antibiotics?”

 

“No ma’am. And about dinner, what time?” She finished up the stitches quickly and put a gauze patch over it. I hopped off the table, as she handed me a fresh t-shirt out of the closet. I pulled it on as she wrote down some information for me on a piece of paper and handed me a packet of antibiotics and one of painkillers.

 

“Just read the directions Gunny about the meds and come see me in a week to get the sutures out.” she smiled at me and winked “Don’t forget dinner, I’m holding you to it.”

 

”No, ma’am I won’t forget.” I take the piece of paper and put in in my pocket with the meds and head for the quarterdeck.

 

I have to meet Colonel Mackenzie back at the Navy Lodge to give her my report. There isn’t much to give her really, other than some names and tidbits of info. I check off the quarterdeck and head out to my rented Jeep. I sit down and pull out the piece of paper Chief Cantrell gave me, studying it. It was directions to her house from the ship, phone number and a time to pick her up. From the looks of it, she doesn’t live far from the ship, and seeing how I have about four hours to kill, I decide to drive over there. She lives in a townhouse on base, pretty nice looking from the outside. I head for the Navy Lodge on Hampton Blvd. I wonder if I should tell Colonel. MacKenzie about my wound, if I do I take the chance of her ordering me back to JAG. And I don’t want that, I have to stay here in Norfolk. But then again, I don’t think what happened to me was an accident. I pull my keycard out of my pocket and unlock my door. The Colonel isn’t expecting me for another hour, so I strip down and hop into the shower.

 

The hot water stings my sutures as I wash down. But it was all worth it just to meet Dawn Cantrell. She looked so good in her khaki’s, her ass was so firm looking, with great toned legs, her breasts were high and nice sized, but her eyes and her smile were what caught me. I can’t help but close my eyes and stand under the water thinking about her. My cock gets hard and I can’t help but fix the problem, No woman has ever had this kind of effect on me. She faintly smelled of perfume, I could smell it when she moved close around me, it smelled like flowers. I shut the water off and towel off. I finish up in the head and swallow down some of the pills Cantrell gave me. Two hours to go, and I still have to get dressed and see Colonel MacKenzie. I am standing there in a towel trying to decide what to wear when there is a knock at my door. I look out the peephole and it’s Colonel MacKenzie!

 

I open the door just a crack, “Ma’am, I’m not dressed at this moment. Do you mind coming back later?” I tell her. The Colonel looks at me like I am crazy and then says “Gunny, I need to get your report done now, I have to fly back to DC tonight. Chloe has been hurt in a car accident and I need your report before I go. Besides, I have seen more than my fair share of Marines in towels before.”

 

“Aye Ma’am” and I let her in the door. She turns to look at me as I shut the door. “Gunny! What happened to you? Why do you have sutures in your shoulder?”

 

“Ma’am I got injured while I was on the Jameson today. Piece of steel came down and sliced me open. It‘s just a scratch ma‘am.”

 

“Gunny, you should take a few days leave to get that healed up, while you are here in Norfolk. Give me a few minutes to call the Admiral and push it through. I’ll have him send Commander Rabb down to help out until we can get back on the case.”

 

She pulls her cell phone out of her purse and dials the Admiral at the office, as she takes a seat at the desk. “Tiner, put me through to the Admiral.” Colonel MacKenzie waited as I grabbed some clothes and changed in the head. “Admiral, Colonel MacKenzie, seems there has been an accident here in Norfolk. Gunny got injured and has about 100 sutures in his shoulder, says a piece of steel fell and sliced him open. I think it might be foul play. Sir, I was calling to see if you would grant Gunny a week leave here in Norfolk to heal up and then return him to the case? In the meantime send Commander Rabb down to replace Gunny and I?” There was a moment of silence, then “Yes, sir. I understand sir. I will let Gunny know, thank you sir.”

 

I walked out of the head in my civvies, getting an odd look from Colonel MacKenzie. “Going out tonight Gunny?” “Yes Ma’am. I have some off duty hours personal business to conduct” She grins at me “A date Gunny? Or something for the case?”

 

“A date Ma’am” “I see. Anyway, the Admiral wanted me to inform you that you have 7 days leave beginning tomorrow and you will need to pick up Commander Rabb tomorrow at the AMC terminal at 1300. Brief him on what you know. I have to get going. Take care and be careful.” “Yes Ma’am.” And with that Colonel MacKenzie gets up and leaves.

 

I look at my watch and I have just a little less than two hours before I have to pick Cantrell up. I think it may be good to show up 15 minutes early, so I go over to the NEX and pick up a few things. My first stop was the Pharmacy, to get some supplies and then onto the florist. I pick up a dozen long stemmed roses and look at my watch one last time.about 30 minutes left. I had goofed off looking for a bottle of wine and couldn’t decide. Hell, I didn’t even know if she drank. I walk out to the Jeep and lay the roses on the seat next to me. Well, hell, if I am early I am early. 


	2. Chapter 2

It takes me about 10 minutes to get across base, and I park in front of her building. I look at the numbers on the building in front of me; hers is the one on the left. I pick up the roses out of the seat and walk up to her door and knock. “Just a second!” I hear her call. Damn, I can feel my blood coursing through my veins. Nervous? I think to myself Hell, yes I am nervous. I hear the doorknob move and I smile as she opens the door. “Victor! You’re early! Oh God, those are beautiful. Thank you!” She says as I hand her the roses and she stretches up to kiss my cheek. “A beautiful lady deserves red roses,” I tell her as she kisses me. “Come in while I put these in some water.” I step inside her place and its decorated western, very cozy. It reminds me of home.

 

“Can I get you something to drink, or do you want to wait till dinner?” I follow her into the kitchen and see her in a better light. Her hair is down around her shoulders, and she is wearing a tight pair of dark blue Wrangler jeans with a mulberry colored top. God, I just want to reach out and touch her. She looks so good; it takes every ounce of self-control to keep my cock in check. “I’ll take a beer if you got one ma’am.” She reaches into the fridge and bends down, the jeans ripple just enough and move with her legs and ass like a second set of skin. This is going to be hard for me, really hard. Cantrell walks over to the drawer and opens my beer for me, then starts walking my way. I get a good look at her belt buckle; she was a WPRA Bareback Champion 10 years ago. So, I guess she knows how to be tough and tender, my kind of woman.

 

Cantrell stands in front of me with the beer, “Before I give this to you Vic, you got to drop the ma’am.”

 

“Yes, ma’…. I mean Dawn”

 

“Good, it’s a start. So, where do you feel like eating at, or do you just want to stay here and go get something?” “Well, I was thinking of taking you out dancing and dinner. Know anywhere good to go?”

 

Dawn smiles at me with an evil grin. “I know just the place and it’s not that far away, my truck or yours?”

 

“Doesn’t matter to me. Just that we are together.” I finish my beer as she trims down the roses at the sink and puts them in water. She washes her hands, sets the roses on the table, inhales deeply of their scent and turns to me, “Ready to go?”

 

“Yes, I’m ready to go have a good time.”

 

“Great! Let’s go!” She grabs my hand and pulls me out the front door and locks it behind us.

 

I follow her out to a F250 Super duty; it’s in very nice condition for being 4 years old. She jumps in the driver’s side and unlocks my door and I take the passenger seat. The truck starts and George Strait plays on the CD player. I am impressed. A lady that likes horses, rodeo, George Strait and trucks, where has she been all my life?

 

“You like GS?” I ask.

 

“Oh yeah, I saw him here at the Naval Station last year, and then before that was a long time ago. What about you? Tell me about you”

 

I take a deep breath and catch a hint her perfume in the process. “ I’m from New Mexico, been in the Corps a long time, but for a little while after I got out the first time I went and worked for the Sheriff’s Dept. back home. I love horses and cattle, good music like country, a good woman, home cooked meals, all the things a country boy should love best” Dawn looks over at me and grins.

 

“What do you do at work? You know that I’m a Chief on a gator freighter” I laugh at her choice of words, and she laughs with me

 

“I work in DC in the Judge Advocate General’s office. I’m here investigating a homicide on your ship that happened a few days ago. But as of tomorrow at 1345 I am on leave for a week. Tell me about you Dawn I want to know.”

 

She looks out at the road and merges onto an HOV lane, before she speaks. “I come from Indiana. I like country and rock, all kinds of livestock, I used to rodeo. I love to cook, mountains, a good man who can take care of me and love me for the rest of my life. I’m one of them hopeless romantic cowgirls I guess.” I laugh and smile; she smiles at me as we pull into downtown Norfolk. “Are you really hungry Victor, or do you just want to dance?”

 

“I’m not really hungry now, I could eat later on tonight. Let’s hit the club.”

 

Dawn turns into a parking garage. She takes my hand as we walk down the street, and into a club called The Banque. I’m quite pleased; it’s an upscale cowboy bar. We take to the dance floor, in the ending of Gary Allan’s “Runaway” and into the beginning of Rhett Akins “Heart to Heart” I pull her close to me and she puts her head on my shoulder, careful to be sure it wasn’t my injured one. Hell, at this point in time I wouldn’t give a damn if it was. She feels so warm and right in my arms. The smell of her is intoxicating and she looks up at me, just at that moment and kisses me tenderly on the lips. It felt like nothing I have ever felt before, a million thoughts collided into one solitary thought, her. I kiss her back, falling head first into the deep end. We danced for another hour and by that time it was just getting too hard for me to concentrate on dancing.

 

“Victor?”

 

“Hmm?”

 

I look down at her during the intermission between cds. “Let’s get out of here and go back to my place. I’ll fix you dinner and then we can be alone.”

 

“Sure Dawn sounds like a plan to me” I wrap my arm around her waist and we head out the bar and back to the truck. Dawn follows me over to my side of the truck and pins me up against the door panel. Kissing me full and deep on the lips as my hands grab her ass and hold on tight. She presses her body into mine, and I feel her breasts up against my chest as she kisses me. Her body is perfect, as my hands glide up her back to grasp her neck in one hand and her ass with my other. Dawn’s hands run down my chest and to my groin, making me moan just enough to be heard.

 

She pulls away, “Victor, I am so sorry, it’s just been a really long time since I have been around a man that I like as much as you.”

 

I have to admit I could definitely tell that it had been quite awhile. I look at her and kiss her gently on the lips, “Been a while for me too Babe.” and she looks at me with pain in her eyes as she gets in the truck and slides over to drive. I can’t help but look over at her and see the hurt look on her face. I want to ask her what I did wrong, but I know it’s not a good time to start asking questions. 


	3. Chapter 3

Dawn pulls out of the parking garage and heads towards the base. Nothing is said, but I reach over and squeeze her hand. She smiles at me, or at least tries to. We get to the house and I follow her inside up a flight of stairs to the upper floor. Dawn leads me into her office, and then I see why she was upset. She leaves me there and goes back down the stairs. I look on the wall, and I see a photo taken long ago. It is of a Navy Sailor in the 1940’s with his wife; on the right of that photo was a photo fairly recent of Dawn in Second Class dress white “crackerjacks” standing next to a tall, dark haired young man in Second class “crackerjacks” also. Both were smiling and wearing wedding rings. This had to be her husband. On the right of that photo was a 1940’s Army Soldier with his wife. Then it dawned on me, the sailor was her Grandfather and Grandmother and the Army was his Grandfather and Grandmother. I can clearly see the family resemblance. I go over to the desk and there I see what pains her so much. It’s a display case with a U.S. flag in it and the Medal of Honor. On the plaque it is inscribed, “EM2 Jackson Lee Cantrell, USN. April 11, 1998”

 

I hear a noise behind me and I see Dawn standing there with a beer in one hand and a glass in the other. I could clearly tell she had been crying. She hands me the beer, and walks over to the desk, picking up a picture in a frame. It’s of Dawn and the sailor but in civvies. She beckons me over and I stand behind her “Victor, this was my husband Lee and I. It was the last picture of us taken together before he died. We had just found out we were pregnant that day, and we were so happy. Then Lee died. He went out to sea and there was a fire onboard the ship and he gave his life to save four guys that were trapped. They survived, but Lee didn’t. I was here doing shore duty, his best friend Mark McKnight came to the NavHosp and told me. It killed me inside; we had been together since we were kids. The Navy awarded him the Medal of Honor posthumously for his unselfish act of courage in harm’s way. I went into labor on Lee’s birthday, six weeks premature, and gave birth to this perfect little guy.” She put the other picture down and picked up one of a three-year-old boy. The boy looked just like her husband. “This is my son, Jackson Lee Cantrell. I call him Jackson. The reason why he isn’t here today is because we just pulled in from sea and he stays with his Aunt and Uncle Galloway in Florida whenever I go to sea or TDY. I have to catch a MAC flight to JAX tomorrow night to go get him. If you want to leave now, I understand. I won’t stop you.”

 

I look at her and wrap her in my arms, hugging her tightly. I can see why she is starving for affection from a male, everyone else that found out she had a kid by her deceased husband left. They didn’t want the strings, the responsibility of a kid to look out for. Dawn is sobbing against my chest, it’s probably the first time she has really let go to another person. I’m not going to leave her, if anything; this makes me want to stay even more. Maybe I am an old softie on the inside or maybe I am just realizing that I don’t want to be alone anymore. Neither of us are going to be alone anymore, if I have anything to say about it. I don’t care that she has a son; I think it’s strong of her to raise a kid as a single mom and still stay in the Navy. Making Chief in eight years with a kid is unheard of. She must have worked her ass off to be a mom of a premature baby and advance to Chief. She had to be strong to not turn tail and run from all of this. “It’s ok. I think it’s great that you have stayed in the Navy despite all your setbacks, that you’ve stood by your son and been the best mama you can for him, that you’ve had the courage to carry on.”

 

She pulls away from me and I bend down kissing her softly on the lips. “Thank you for staying now that you know.” Dawn chokes out between breaths. I hug her again and lead her out of the room.

 

We head back downstairs and into the living room, she puts on some Brad Paisley and goes into the kitchen. I sit down on the couch, my shoulder is starting to ache, and I need a minute to relax. I smell something wonderful starting in the kitchen; I get up and mosey over that way to check it out. I see her cutting chicken on a cutting board and tossing it into a skillet with butter melting in it. I lean against the cabinet and suck a sharp breath. It makes Dawn look up, “You alright Victor? Are your meds wearing off?” I nod and she goes over to a cabinet and pulls out a bottle, tossing it to me. I look at the label and at her. She smiles at me “Victor, it’s the same thing I prescribed for you, just mine. I got it when I had my knee worked on 6 months ago. Take one, I promise it won’t kill you.” I know I shouldn’t mix meds and beer, but I know if anything goes wrong Dawn will have the situation under control. I pop the top off the bottle and palm out a pill and swallow it down with a swig of beer. “So, what did you do before the Navy?” I am curious, she knows a lot about medicine.

 

“I was a flight line paramedic and a surgical technologist. I went to college at 17 and by the time I was old enough to join the Navy and by the time I really went, I was over qualified for a hospitalman rate. I could have been a Corpsman, but it was closed to women then, so I took the HM and made rank very quickly. I got 3rd class right out of “A” school, second after 2 years, 1st after 3 and Chief after I re-enlisted for my second hitch and took the exam. I made 1st class during my first enlistment. After Lee died, I went and stayed at home for a little while and decided that home wasn’t home anymore without him. So, I sold our house in Virginia Beach and took base housing. I have been a Chief now what? A year? Yeah something like that.” Dawn mixed some pasta and sauce in with the chicken, stirring it a time or two and covered it. She took a long drink from the glass next to her, finishing it off and setting it in the sink.

 

She walks into the living room and sinks into the couch, toeing her boots off, carelessly dropping to the floor. I sit down in the recliner and take off my boots, setting them on the tiles next to the front door. I take a seat on the floor in front of her and she looks at me with a dreamy look in her eyes, “You believe in fate Gunnery Sergeant Victor Galindez?” I look at her face, her eyes, studying her, trying to decide what has brought on this question. Her eyes are glassy and she is a bit flushed skinned, she’s had a drink or two since the incident in her office. I see a gold chain peeking out of her shirt; I slowly reach out and pull it free from her shirt. The two charms on the chain intrigue me, one is a small gold cross and the other is a disk shape with a fouled anchor and USN inside it. “Yes, I believe in fate HMC Dawn Cantrell. Fate brought me to you. You believe in God? That there is one person in our life we are to love forever?” I ask her, wondering what she is thinking.

 

“I used to believe in God when I was growing up. I was raised by my Grandparents in a Catholic household. Then when I got into my teen years God was not my priority. Then He took Grandma and Grandpa from me, then He took Lee from me and I gave up on religion. It was when Jackson was born that I finally started believing that God really cared because He saved my son and me. That’s when I came back to my religion. And as far as there being one person for everyone, Lee was my one and only. The only other person I have met that moved me as much as he did is you.”

 

Dawn reaches out and touches my face, I kiss the palm of her hand, she moans softly. She pulls me closer to her, lacing her arms around my neck and kissing me tenderly, needing my touch, needing to know that I am there and I am real. I pull her off the couch and into my chest, holding her as she kisses me. So much pain in her life, so many scars that need to heal. Dawn wriggles free and silently pads off to the kitchen. There isn’t much I can say about her, except that I am falling for her. For who she is inside, who is she outside, who she strives to be for her son, and who she will be.

 

I hear plates moving onto the table and go take a seat. Chicken Fettuccini Alfredo and garlic bread with tea. I haven’t had a home cooked meal since I was home last, at least one that I didn’t make myself. “So, you used to rodeo huh?” She smiles, “Yeah, I used to ride the bucking horses. I wasn’t bad at it. I miss it sometimes, but not really. I don’t think Jackson could deal with me being gone anymore than I am now. Did you ever rodeo?” I grin and laugh, “I tried a few times and got my ass kicked. Decided I would rather get beat up being a Jarhead than a cowboy…pays more and has medical benefits.” She laughs and her face brightens up. We talk about stupid things we did as kids and work. Before we know it we cleaned out the whole skillet of pasta and a pitcher of tea. I help her clear the table and put it in the dishwasher. Then we return to the living room, where there is some Clay Walker playing on the CD player.

 

Dawn wraps her arms around my shoulders, careful of the sutures and starts slow dancing with me. I can smell her perfume, almost too faint to recognize, but it’s there. I put a hand on her back and the other in her hair. Her body close to mine, I can feel the heat from her body. Her hands slide sensually down my back and she holds onto my ass as we melt into one body. She looks up at me with tears in her eyes and I kiss her on the lips, as she kisses me back. She pulls away from me and takes me by the hand, leading me up stairs. In the darkness, she finds me and begins unbuttoning each button on my shirt with practiced precision as I try my best to slow my breathing and not give myself away. I reach down and pull her shirt free of her jeans as she devours me in a kiss. We stumble and laugh all the way to her bedroom, where she sits on the bed in front of me and unbuttons my jeans with her teeth and mouth, pushing them down my legs with her soft, gentle hands. It seems that time is moving extremely slow, or am I just imagining it?

 

I feel her warm, moist breath near my cock, which has no qualms standing at full attention in front of her. She hooks her fingers into the waistband of my boxers and slides them down my legs. “Stand out in front of me, I want to look at you.” Her voice comes out huskily in the dark. I step about arms length away from her and she gets up, walking around me in the dark. “I always liked the dark haired, tawny skinned men. Made me feel so hot. You have a very sexy body. I can tell you work out a lot, very sculpted muscles.” As she stands behind me, her fingers brush across my scar, and then I feel her lips lightly kiss it. I know I don’t need to explain to her what it was from, she knows. Her fingers brush the scar on my side from when I got shot bringing the AWOL Marine in back a few years ago. “Victor, I’m sorry you have been hurt so much.” “It’s ok Babe, part of my job. I’m not going to hurt anymore, I swear.”

 

Dawn comes around in front of me, lightly nibbling on my nipples, nails running down my stomach. God, I want her so much, but I’ll play her game. I don’t want to rush this, or her. Her hands wrap around me and I can’t help but groan as they slide up and down my shaft. I reach around behind her and unsnap her bra, and she presses her breasts into my chest. Skin on skin, feels like fire burning inside her. I can feel her heart pound in her chest, as she falls to her knees in front of me. My mind is racing, as is my pulse, I love a great blowjob. I feel her lips come around me as her tongue swirls on my head. I shudder, it has been a long time, and lock my knees so I don’t fall. It doesn’t take much from her to almost push me over the edge; words unsaid she gets up, lying back onto the bed. No one before her holds a candle; she is the best at blowjobs. I step out of my socks and relieve her of her jeans and socks. I run my hands up her legs, and over her teal silk panties. My fingers brush against her most sensitive part, and she moans deeply. I brace myself over her in a push up position, and kiss her, my lips molding to hers, my tongue searching for hers. Her hands dig into my sides, as she moans underneath me. I kiss down her chest, moving from one nipple to the other, licking, nibbling, and sucking. Pleasing her as much as she pleased me.

 

“Victor? Please oh God…take me…I need you…please” I run my fingers down to her panties, pulling them off her, she archs her hips up to help me. I run my fingers between her folds, finding her very wet and ready. I dip a finger in very slowly, ever so slowly, her back archs and a deep, throaty, moan escapes her lips. I kiss down her stomach, my lips stopping to tease her most sensitive flesh. I hear a stifled cry from her, now it confirms that it has been quite a long time. I can’t wait much longer, nor do I doubt she can either. Her hands grip my biceps; I can almost feel her nails rip into my skin, a small amount of pain for pleasure, not a bad trade. I pull myself up and look into her eyes as I ease myself into her. Her mouth finds mine as I sink in fully, coming into one with her. I gently pull out half way and delve into her, and we move as one being. I am lost in a fog of pleasure, as I feel her body quake under me, hot, wet, heat enveloping me inside her…I hear her cry out my name in the darkness as I go over the precipice, my whole self erupting into her. I wrap her up in my arms, gently kissing her brow as the smaller waves fall over her.

 

“Mmmm…you were wonderful. I feel so good” she purrs in my ear.

 

“Te Amo” I whisper in her ear. “What does that mean? My Spanish is quite rusty,” She asks.

 

I whisper, “Another day, I will tell you, but not now. Just enjoy this, what we have now.” But as I look at her face, I can tell she is drifting off into sleep. I pull the blanket up over us, putting my arms around her, watching her sleep. Never have I felt something so right in my soul, or felt this deeply for someone in my life. In sleep, she looks so peaceful, so soft and tender. I kiss her cheek softly before I lay my head next to hers and fall asleep.

 

I wake up in the middle of the morning; it’s coming on light but just barely. I can feel her beside me warm and soft. She is still asleep. Time for me to go and get some things done. I ease out from under the blankets, silently picking up my clothes off the floor and pulling them on as I go down the hallway. I pick up my shirt and toss it on, as I walk into the office. I find a piece of paper and write her a note. “Babe, I had to go get some things done, will call you later tonight to go to JAX with you. Te Amo, Victor” and I write my cell number on the bottom. I sneak back into the bedroom and put it on the pillow next to her. I head downstairs, pulling my boots on and going out the front door.

 

I shut the door quietly behind me and jump in the Jeep. I hear a beeping noise and instantly go on alert. I start looking around in the Jeep and realize that it’s my cell phone beeping. I have a few voicemail messages. But as I reach under the drivers seat, I feel something plastic and pull it out. It’s the box of condoms I had bought at the NEX last night, unopened. I feel a pang of regret deep inside me, I only hope that nothing bad comes of this, as much as I am falling for her, she doesn’t need any more troubles right now. I throw the Jeep into reverse and head for the Navy Lodge. A thousand thoughts fill my mind, and I need time alone to figure them all out. 


	4. Chapter 4

 

I open the door to my room, and sit down at the desk. I access the voicemail on my cell, one of the messages is from Tiner, reminding me that I have to pick up CDR Rabb today, and the other from my sister Maria, wondering when I will be home next. I shut the phone off and undress, heading for the shower. I catch a glimpse of something that doesn’t look right in the mirror, and I take a better look. I grin a little, knowing that they are worth what I paid for them. There are nail marks in my biceps, bright red ones, didn’t break the skin, but red nonetheless. I make a short head call, and fill the tub with steaming hot water. I slowly crawl in and the water stings my skin, burns, as it hits the sutures. I swallow down another set of pills and relax in the water. I pick through the thoughts in my mind. I know I should apologize to her for not being careful, and I know that I love her. I know it’s insane to say that after one night, but she is the one that I have waited my whole life for.

 

This isn’t like CDR Rabb and Annie Pendry. I’m not dating my dead buddy’s wife, nor is Dawn not all there like Annie was. Dawn has her head on straight. And Annie’s kid, Josh, knew his dad, Jackson doesn’t. Dawn understands my job, unlike Annie did with Rabb. If Maria was here she would yell at me and so would Valerie, for falling so hard the first night in. But Mama, she would be happy that I finally found someone, someone that I can love the rest of my life.

 

The hot water feels good, as it ripples around my body. It doesn’t bother me that she has a son, it’s not something that she can change, and the little guy needs a male figure in his life other than his uncle. And Norfolk isn’t that far from DC, maybe a four-hour drive on a good day, I could come down on the weekends and see her and Jackson. Sea/Shore rotation for her should be coming due soon; maybe I can talk her into transferring to Bethesda. Then she would be closer to me, incase anything happened. I know there will be a lot of time to talk later tonight on the flight to JAX. I really ought to call her, but I don’t want to wake her. I haul myself up out of the tub and dry off. The nails marks aren’t as red as they were, but still somewhat noticeable. I dig through my sea bag, pulling out my working khaki’s since the sleeves are a bit longer than my cammies. Just a precaution so I don’t have to explain what happened to CDR Rabb. I dress quickly, and as I am walking out the door my cell rings. It could be anyone at this hour of morning, and I look at the display. It says “unknown” and I answer it.

 

“Gunnery Sergeant Victor Galindez, how can I help you Sir or Ma’am?”

 

“Well, you could help me by coming back to bed, for starters…” Dawn’s voice comes over the lines, crisp and clear.

 

“Hey Babe, sorry I left. I had to come and get cleaned up and changed. I have to go pick up the CDR Rabb at 1300 at the AMC terminal.”

 

“Victor, it’s only 0900, come back to bed.” Its sounds almost like an order, and I swallow hard, this is giving me problems.

 

“Ok Babe, I will be over there in like 20.”

 

“And Victor, honey, you can stay with me while you are here, go ahead and check out of the lodge and bring your stuff here. I don’t mind if you don’t.”

 

“Alright, sounds like a plan. I will see you in 30 then. Bye Babe.” I click the phone off and go back into my room, packing my sea bag, and tossing it over my shoulder. I feel a tearing sensation and then a pang of heat rush through my shoulder. I put my bag in the Jeep and check out of the Lodge, driving directly to her house. I can feel the hot wetness of blood seeping down my back. I should have been more careful, I could only hope that she has the supplies to fix this at the house.

 

I go into her house; Dawn comes up and hugs me, and quickly pulls away, a look of shock on her face. “Victor, what did you do?” She asks as she walks around behind me and sees the trail of blood down the back of my shirt.

 

“Never mind, it doesn’t matter, just get your shirt off and go sit next to the patio door.” I do as she tells me; taking off my shirt causes more blood to flow down my back. Dawn comes back with an armload of supplies, setting them down on the dining room table.

 

“Always prepared?” I ask her, trying to laugh. “Always.” She swabs down my wound and dries it off. “Jesus, you’ve ripped out half of them so far, its going to hurt worse me doing it here, I don’t have a local, and it’s not as sterile.” Her fingers tremble as she loads the needle into the hemostat, and I tilt my head up to look at her. “You’re not going to hurt me. Relax. I know you can do this, you did it fine on the ship. It was different circumstances then, I know but you’ll be ok.” She smiles weakly; I can see the tears welling up in her eyes. I know she has strong feelings for me, and it’s tearing on her heart to do this cold turkey on me. She knows it’s going to hurt like hell.

 

I reach in front of me and grab the bottom of the seat, gripping it tightly, waiting for the first stick and each after. “It’s going to be messy, I have to take out the first set and replace them all. I can’t do a patch job. I’m sorry Victor.” I feel her pulling the suture out with the hemostat in her other hand. I grip the chair tighter; I know that Dawn can see the muscles in my back flexing. I feel warm drops falling on my back. I don’t want to look up at her, for one, the look on my face isn’t the most pleasant and two, I know she is crying. I felt the sharp stick of the needle go through my skin and sucked a tight breath through my teeth. She put her hand on my other shoulder, trying to regain some composure. I decided that the only way I was going to get through this was to put my mind somewhere else, and that other place was the bedroom last night. Half-hour later, I felt her wash it down with iodine and re-patch it. I stood up, pulling her up against me, trying to reassure her that I was okay. Dawn walked away from me, picking up both my t-shirt and work shirt. She started removing all the medals, my nameplate, and the chevrons, setting each one on the counter with care. I followed her into the laundry room, and watched as she poured hydrogen peroxide on my shirts, instantly washing the blood out, since it was still somewhat fresh, and throwing them in the washer to get cleaned. It was a good thing that I have extras of those in my sea bag.

 

Dawn picks up my sea bag and carries it upstairs to the bedroom, setting it down next to the dresser. I step out of my shoes, as she comes over to me, silently undoing my uniform trousers. They pool around my feet, and I take this a sign from her to get undressed. I stand next to her naked, she looks at me, and for the first time, I see it in her eyes. Eyes can never lie; I see it that she loves me deeply. I put my hands on her shoulders, “I’m alright, and I promise you that.”

 

“I know, but you need rest. Even if just for a few hours, please Victor, rest.” She reaches up and starts unbuttoning her shirt, and as it falls open, I see that she is bare underneath. The shirt billows to the floor, as she steps out of her shorts. I walk over to the bed, as she pulls the blanket down, and crawl in. I see her reach over and set the alarm for 1230, just enough time for me to leave and make it in time to meet the flight. I lay on my side, as she snuggles up in front of me, I lay my arm over her side. It doesn’t take much for my body to win the fight and I fall asleep.

 

I don’t even hear the alarm go off, because she wakes me up beforehand. I smile as Dawn leans down to kiss me. “Feeling better?”

 

“Yes, now that I’m here with you.” I kiss her gently on the lips.

 

“Hungry?”

 

“Yeah, but do I have time is the question?”

 

She grins widely, and chuckles “Yes, since it’s waiting for you in the kitchen.” She grabs the blanket and takes off running and laughing. The cool air hits my skin, instant goose bumps. I stumble over to the chair gathering my clothes, and I notice that she has cleaned, pressed and creased my shirt from earlier, putting the medals, chevrons, and my nameplate in the exact same places as she removed them from. How she did it I don’t think I will ever know. I quickly dress and make a beeline for the kitchen. I can smell it, homemade Stromboli…it’s been forever since I have had one of those, and it sounds good right now.

 

I come up behind her, wrapping my arms around her and kissing her neck. “Smells good baby, so do you. Mmmmhhh.” And as if she was reading my mind, she asks “Wondering how I put all your stuff back on the way it is supposed to be?” I take a bite of the sandwich, damn she can cook.

 

“Actually, yes, I was curious as to how you did that. You nor anyone else in your family that I know of being a Marine.”

 

Dawn grins a huge grin and taps her temple, “Photographic memory, sometimes a blessing, sometimes a pain in the ass.” I laugh and think of Colonel MacKenzie and her internal clock that’s never off.

 

I glance at my watch and realize that I have just about 20 minutes before the flight lands. I hurry up and finish eating, take a long drink from the glass of tea on the bar as she roams around cleaning and picking things up. I head for the door, grabbing my cover off the entertainment center and kiss her on the way out. “I’ll be back in an hour or so, okay?”

 

“Ok, I will see you then, But incase I ain’t here when you get back, take my spare key.” She presses the key into my palm, and I tuck it away into my shirt pocket.

 

“Bye Babe” I hurry out the door, into the Jeep and drive across base to meet CDR Rabb. 


	5. Chapter 5

I get there just in time to see the plane taxi up; I wait impatiently in the lobby for them to hurry it up. I see CDR Rabb walking towards me and, I come to attention, “At ease Gunny. How are you doing? The Admiral briefed me that you got injured.”

 

I lead him out to the Jeep, “Sorry Sir, I would have gotten a bigger vehicle if I had the time to get one.” I put Rabb’s luggage in the back, as he takes the front seat. “I’m doing alright sir, the sutures hurt a bit, but nothing serious.”

 

I drive him over to the Navy Lodge, Rabb checks in and drops off his luggage, I then take Rabb over to the JAG office and drop him off at his car. “Gunny, in case I need you while I am here, where can I get in touch with you at?” I hand him a post it note with Dawn’s number on it. Rabb gives me a quizzical look when he sees it’s a local number. “Staying with a Marine buddy Gunny?”

 

I grin and chuckle, “Something like that sir.”

 

“Anyway, Gunny, take care and I will see you in a week?”

 

“Yes, Sir” I salute him and hop back in the Jeep.

 

I drive back over to the house finding the door locked. I look out into the parking lot and her truck is still there. I open the door with caution, all my Marine training kicking into full gear. I creep through the house, finding nothing out of place from where it was this morning. I take the stairs one by one as quiet as I can be. I then head towards the bedroom, and seeing the door shut makes me nervous. I ease the door open, listening for something, anything, I hear the shower running and a small thud noise. I open the bathroom door, and see her taking a shower. I never expected her to have glass shower doors.

 

I can’t help but stare at her naked body through the doors. She is running the bar of soap over her breasts, down her arms, and over her stomach. ‘Jesus, she is going to be the death of me yet’ I think to myself as I watch her. I step out of my shoes and start undressing right there in front of the sink as one of her hands latches onto a nipple, squeezing and tugging on it, as the other slides down into her folds, gently rubbing in small circles. Her eyes are closed, and I hear her softly singing in a foreign language. I carefully side the glass door back and step into the shower. My hands come around her chest, cupping her beautiful breasts in my hands. “Mmmmhhh, Victor. Where have you been all my life?”

 

“Searching for you.” I growl, nipping at her earlobe. Her hands glide over my stomach and down to my cock, stroking slowly up and down. My hands are planted firmly on the walls beside me, knees locked as she kneels between my legs, licking and kissing my head. I can feel the blood coursing in my ears, and the throbbing sensation down there, I’m dying for her to finish me off.

 

She continues to lazily administer to my cock, and I am begging her in Spanish to do something, “Por favor, mi amor por favor” I hear this evil chuckle escape her lips, and she takes me full and deep into her mouth, sucking and licking as if she is starving for me. I gasp hard, groaning, as her free hand digs into my ass cheek and her tongue laps at me. I start to feel light headed as I gasp for air. I hear my own cry echo off the walls as I spill into her mouth. She swallows every bit of me, gets up off her knees and continues showering.

 

She picks up the bar of soap, washing me and asking me questions. “So, is everything all squared away now? With your CDR?”

 

I swallow hard, “Yeah, I got him settled into the Navy Lodge and came back home to be with you. What time does your flight leave for JAX?” She kissed me, smiling sweetly “1830, why? You got something planned that I don’t know about?”

 

I glance down at my watch, little more than three hours. “No, do you? We have plenty of time. Give me a few minutes and I am sure I could think of something.” I wrap my arms around her, pulling her wet body close to mine and commence nibbling on her neck.

 

“Gunnery Sergeant Galindez! I do believe you are trying to con me into getting back in bed with you.” I chuckle,

 

“Yes Chief Cantrell I am.”

 

“Well, I have things I have to go do.” She pushes the bar of soap into my hand and gets out of the shower, drying off just on the other side of the door.

 

“And just where do you have to go?” I ask, getting curious.

 

“MacArthur Mall. I have to pick Jackson up a teddy bear because I promised I would and maybe something else for me.”

 

That comment piques my curiosity, “Oh really?” I hear her laugh as the bathroom door shuts and I feel the water turn ice cold. “YEOW!”

 

I hear her laughing out loud as she turns the sink off. I get out of the shower and dry off, as I open the bathroom door I can smell her perfume and I see a shadow moving in the bedroom.

 

“You aren’t done in there yet? Geeze, I bet there isn’t any hot water in the house now.”

 

I hear her smart-ass comment as I wrap a towel around my waist. “You must be in a good mood to be making comments like that to a Marine.”

 

“Maybe I am. Hurry it up, we got to get moving. Not much time left.” She looks up at me as she pulls on her boots.

 

“You look pretty hot in that towel. Here let me help you,” and she reaches out to steal my towel.

 

My hand shoots down and grabs her wrist, “No, it’s cold out here.” She frowns a bit seeing that I don’t want to play and heads towards the office. “Hey Dave and Leanne, it’s Dawn. Yeah, I will be at NAS JAX AMC terminal about 1930 or so. And I have about three hours before the return flight comes ready. Maybe we can get dinner or something? Ok, sounds great see you then bye.” 


	6. Chapter 6

I find her downstairs by the time I get dressed. She hands me a glass and two pills, “You aren’t going to have time to mess with these tonight. We’re going straight from MacArthur to the terminal.” Dawn says as I swallow them down. I follow her out to the truck, and she pops in a Chely Wright CD. “It Was” began to play over the speakers. The mall isn’t far from her house, maybe 10 minutes. I follow her into the mall, and I have never seen a mall this big. It’s three floors almost 300 stores and glass. We roam around for a little while and she drags me into the Discovery Channel store. She looks at the stuffed animals on the rack, picking out a brown grizzly bear and checking out. The girl at the counter looks me up and down, and grins. “Sorry sister, he’s mine, and a bit older than you too.” The girl looks like she got caught with her hand in the cookie jar, as I laugh out loud. We get in the elevator to go to the third floor, and as it’s going up, she wraps her arms around my neck and kisses me full on the mouth. I swear I will never be able to get enough of her. She ducks into a Victoria’s Secret store as I go into the Foot Locker across the way, I could use a new pair of Nike’s.

 

Dawn catches up with me as I am trying on shoes. A big grin plastered on her face. I pick out a pair, check out and wrap my arm around her waist. “So, what did you get?” I growl in her ear.

 

“I ain’t telling you” She kisses me quickly and we head out to the truck. I go to sneak into the bag and she playfully smacks my hands away. “No, Victor that’s for later.” I grin at her as I pull out a George Strait CD from the book on the seat and put it in. We head towards the AMC terminal, making it with plenty of time.

 

We take our seats on the plane and Dawn pulls me close to her, whispering in my ear, “I have something to tell you involving your case you’re investigating.”

 

I turn and look at her, “You’re serious? You’re not fucking with me are you?”

 

“No. There was an airman striker that came into sickbay the night that AE3 McKinley got killed, with blood all over his hands and face. Said he got cut while working on the electrical systems of the Seahawk. I didn’t believe him for a second, so I wiped him down with some stericloth and there were small cuts but nothing big enough to make that big of a mess. Then McKinley’s body came in and he had been stabbed multiple times. The Captain wanted him dumped over the side, but I ruled against it and put him in the cooler in a body bag. As far at the Captain knows we put him over the side. I know foul play when I see it, and with the Captain wanting him dumped over that close to port was odd. SA Conley is the Captain’s nephew.” I look at her, her face is serious and without emotion.

 

I whisper back to her, “You knows what this means? You just blew the case wide open. You’re going to have to talk to the CDR when we get back, and go on the stand. Jesus Dawn! Why are you telling me this now? Why didn’t you tell me in bed or something? And where is the stericloth evidence?”

 

“I am telling you now because I know its safe to talk here and the stericloth is in my freezer at the house in a biohazard bag. The Captain threatened all of us with Mast and court-martial if we even thought of mentioning this to anyone. I’m taking a big risk telling you. I can’t afford to get Masted or Court-martialed. The Navy is the only life I got Victor. Jackson needs me, and I need the guaranteed paycheck. I’ll do anything you or your fellow JAG lawyers tell me to do, just so I can keep my anchor.” Her eyes plead with me.

 

I could take care of her and Jackson if she got masted or even court-martialed, but I know she wouldn’t let me. “Okay, once we get back, you put Jackson to bed and I will call CDR Rabb and bring him over to the house. You need to give him a statement. I’ll do whatever I can to help you without obstructing the investigation or the trial.” I shake my head and take her hand in mine, squeezing it reassuringly. She relaxes just a bit, but still holds the bear tight to her chest.

 

This is big; I wish she had told me earlier. But then, I also see where she is coming from on the whole Mast/court-martial thing. I look out the window, trying not to let her see how torn I am between duty and her. She doesn’t say much else to me the whole hour flight down there, she talked mostly about Jackson and how she missed him. I try and talk to her about anything to cheer her up, but she is deep in thought. The pilot calls for landing and I taker her hand in mine; she tenses a bit, and then relaxes. We deplane and I hear a little boy cry, “Mommy!” as the boy jumps up into her arms.

 

Dawn kisses him and hugs him, “How’s my big man today? Did you miss me?”

 

“Yes Mommy! I miss you a lot.” She hands the boy the bear that was behind her back and sets him back down. “Thanks Mommy! He’s soft and furry.”

 

Dave Galloway came up and hugged her, “Dawn, how are you?”

 

“I’m fine Dave. Was he good for you guys?”

 

“Yeah, he was being real good playing with Amber.” Leanne hugged Dawn, “Sis, I missed you while you were gone.”

 

“Yeah I missed you guys a lot. Where’s Amber?” “She is staying with her Grandpa and Grandma Keller in Orlando this week.” “So, who is this with you sis?” Leanne’s curiosity got the best of her. Jackson was looking me up and looking me down as if trying to decide if I was the bad guy or not.

 

“This is Gunnery Sergeant Victor Galindez. We met at work a few nights ago.”

 

“Well, Gunny, nice to meet you.” Dave shook my hand,

 

“Thank you sir.”

 

“Definitely a Marine when he says sir and ma’am” Leanne laughed as she hugged me.

 

“Yes Ma’am.”

 

“Mommy I hungry.” Dawn smiled at Jackson as she picked him up, “Let’s see about getting you something to eat.” I try and talk to Jackson as we walk behind the Galloway’s.

 

“I take it you like bears?”

 

“Yes sir, I like all animals. Mommy takes me to the Zoo pretty often. She says we can get a puppy when she doesn’t go away anymore.”

 

“I like animals too. I have a dog and some horses back at home in New Mexico.” Jackson’s eyes light up, “Maybe I could see them sometime?” I smile as I answer him, “Maybe if your Mommy lets me take you there.” Dawn shoots a look at me and smiles. 


	7. Chapter 7

We end up going to the Black Eyed Pea for dinner. We spend the time eating and laughing as we all talk. The Galloway’s are great people; they love Jackson as if he was their own and don’t mind taking him when Dawn goes to sea. I look over and Jackson is asleep in the booster chair. As soon as he was done eating he was asleep. Dawn looks down at her watch, “Umm, I got about 45 minutes before the flight leaves. Do you mind taking us back early?

 

” Dave spoke up, “It’s no problem, since someone over there is out for the night.”

 

Dawn goes to pick Jackson up, and I put my hand on hers, “I’ll get him.”

 

“Vic, your shoulder. I can do it, I’ve done it for years now.”

 

“Dawn, I can carry him. Don’t worry.” I grin at her and that’s all it takes for her to give in. I gently pick him up and he wraps his little arms around my neck, resting his head on my shoulder. I carry him out to the car, and hand him off to Dawn so I can get in.

 

We reach the JAX AMC terminal and Dawn hands Jackson back over to me, I can clearly see that she is tired. Dawn kissed and hugged the Galloway’s goodbye as we boarded the plane. Dawn took the window seat and I took the aisle seat. I looked out the window as we awaited clearance on the tarmac. I felt some movement next to me and looked over, seeing Dawn move Jackson a bit so it’s comfortable for her, as he sleeps. I see the expression on her face as she looks down at him, gently brushing stray hairs off his forehead. It’s the gentleness and love only a mother can have for her child. I see her in a whole new light, giving her a softer side, one reserved only for Jackson. I smile and reach out, brushing her arm with my fingertips.

 

Dawn looks over at me “He looks so much like Lee. I thought it would be hard to see Jackson grow up and turn into his father. But, I find it a blessing more than anything. I still have Lee with me, in a sense.” She smiles at me and takes my hand in hers. I sit back in the seat, stretch my legs out and get comfortable. I must have dozed off; I woke up to the slight jerk of the plane touching down in Norfolk. Dawn was still asleep, as was Jackson in her lap. I hear the pilot telling the passengers to have a great stay in Norfolk, as I gently wake Dawn. Her eyes flutter open as I pull Jackson out of her lap and cradle him in my arms.

 

I follow Dawn out to the truck and I lay Jackson on the backseat. The little guy sure can sleep heavy. The house is dark and quiet when we get there. I hand Jackson over to his mama and follow them upstairs. Dawn sets him down on his bed and he wakes up. “We home now?”

 

Dawn smiles, “Yes Sweetheart we’re home. Its’ time for you to get ready for bed. Scurry on to bedtime chores like a good little ferret.” Jackson giggles and runs to the hall bathroom. “He’s a good kid Vic. I try hard to raise him up right.”

 

I hug Dawn to my chest, “I know babe, and you do a good job at it.” She sits on the boy’s bed for a few minutes and gets up to turn the blankets down. Jackson comes back in, now in his pajamas and hops into bed. Dawn leans over kissing him goodnight, “Good night son.”

 

“Night Mommy, night Gunny.”

 

I smile, “Night Jackson” I shut off the light as Dawn closes the door behind her. “I guess you need to call your Commander now right?”

 

“Yeah, I do. I’ll use the kitchen phone if it’s easier.” “Sure. I’ll put some coffee and tea on.”

 

I go to the bar and call the Navy Lodge on Hampton Blvd. I glance at my watch and realize that it’s nearing midnight. A voice picks up on the other end, “Norfolk Naval Station Navy Lodge, Kelly speaking, how may I help you Sir/Ma’am?”

 

“Commander Rabb’s room please.”

 

“May I ask who is calling?”

 

“Gunnery Sergeant Galindez Ma’am”

 

“Please hold Gunnery Sergeant. I will ring the Commander’s room for you.” The phone rings three times and CDR Rabb picks up. “Rabb. How can I help you?”

 

“Gunny here Sir, sorry to wake you, but I have some information about the case that will blow it wide open. Can I meet you there at the Lodge?”

 

“Give me 20 minutes Gunny and I will meet you in the front lobby. “20 minutes aye aye Sir.” I hang up the phone, and look at Dawn. Her face is a mix of emotions, fear, pride, and love for me.

 

She runs over to me, hugging me tightly, “Victor, I hope I am doing the right thing. Because if I get court-martialed, it’s not going to be easy for me.” “I know babe, but you’ll be ok Commander Rabb is the best lawyer I know besides Colonel Mackenzie and Admiral Chegwidden.” I sit and have a few cups of coffee before I kiss her and hop in the Jeep.

 

It’s a chilly fall night; I turn the heat on just enough to kill the chill. I pull up outside the Navy Lodge and walk into the lobby. Rabb spots me and heads towards me, in civvies. No uniforms tonight, its just too late to really worry about them. “Sir” I greet him.

 

“Well, Gunny, what do you have?”

 

“Sir, I don’t think this is the place to discuss this. I have a witness tucked away somewhere safe if you don’t mind going there.”

 

“No Gunny, I don’t. Let’s go.” Rabb puts on his jacket and follows me out to the jeep. “Who is the witness Gunny? Obviously someone you know.”

 

I concentrate on the street in front of me as I answer his question, “Yes, Sir. It’s my girlfriend. She is a HMC on the Jameson and a single mom of a four year-old. The Jameson’s Captain is threatening mast and court-martial if she lets what she knows out. She can’t afford that Sir. I was hoping that with what she knows you might be able to save her from the Captain’s wrath.”

 

“Possibly Gunny, it depends on what she knows. And when did you get a girlfriend? You and Mac have only been down here three days as of today.”

 

“Sir, I met her when I got injured on the Jameson. About two days ago now.”

 

Rabb looks over at me and we both grin. “Must be some woman to get you set around backwards Gunny.” Rabb chuckles as we pull up to Dawn’s house.

 

I open the door and smell fresh coffee brewing. Rabb steps in behind me as Dawn comes out from the kitchen. She extends her hand, “ I’m HMC Dawn Cantrell. Welcome to my home Commander.”

 

Rabb took her hand, shaking it firmly, “Tonight, you guys can call me Harm.” I handed Rabb a coffee mug, “Sir, her coffee is the best I ever had on this coast. Have a cup.” I poured Rabb a cup and sat down at the table. “So what do you have for me Chief?” Everyone took a seat at the table, as Dawn related the story to Rabb. She then took the blood soaked stericloth out of her freezer, showing it to Rabb. “I need to call CDR Coulter on this one. See if she can get me some info on this and have her do an autopsy on the body in the Jameson’s cooler. I will do whatever I can to make sure you keep your anchor Chief.”

 

“Thank you Sir.”

 

Rabb finished his second cup of coffee and turned to me, “Ready Gunny? I need to get some sleep and make that phone call.”

 

“Yes Sir.” I follow him out to the Jeep. “Gunny, you did a good job finding this out.”

 

“Sir, we were flying down to JAX to pick up her son and she told me on the plane.”

 

“So where is her husband?” I looked over at Rabb, then looked back at the road. “He died saving some other guys in a shipboard fire four years ago. She was pregnant when he died. Jackson never even knew his father.”

 

Rabb falls silent as I pull up to the Lodge. “I’ll get in touch with you Gunny if I need to know more.”

 

“Aye aye Sir.”

 


	8. Chapter 8

I get back to the house and Dawn is asleep on the couch. I take my boots off at the door, silently walking over to the couch, brushing her face with my fingertips. She comes awake slowly, as looks up at me smiling. “Hey babe, ready to go to bed?”

 

“Yes. I am so tired.” I help her up and follow her up the stairs. She slowly undresses next to the bed, as I pull down the blanket and sheet. I strip down and slide into the bed, as she gets in next to me. Her warm body wraps around mine and I hear her sigh, “You’re so warm.”

 

I grin, “I know, with me around there is no need for blankets.” Dawn giggles and expels another breath. I watch her as her eyes close, and her breathing becomes even. Her face softens and I brush a stray hair back from her face.

 

I know come the morning when CDR Rabb and CDR Coulter get the body from the freezer, and the blood samples checked out, I would be going back to D.C. There’s no question about that, I gave Rabb everything he needed to close the case. I pull Dawn tighter into my chest, brushing my lips on her forehead. I don’t want to let go, but I know that we will see each other soon. If not for the trial, I will come down on the weekends. It’s only three hours from D.C. here.

 

I wake to Jackson jumping up on the bed, landing gracelessly onto me. “Gunny! Wake up! Mommy says there is a phone call for you downstairs. Hurry up!”

 

“Alright buddy, tell your mama to tell whoever is on the phone that I will be right there.” I smile at him, as I pick him up, setting him down on the floor. Jackson runs out of the bedroom and down the stairs. I can hear him telling Dawn what I told him as I pull on my jeans. I stagger down the stairs and pick up the phone in the kitchen.

 

“Gunnery Sergeant Galindez, how can I help you Sir or Ma’am?” “Gunny, CDR Rabb.”

 

“Yes sir.” “I have orders from Admiral Chegwidden that you are to return to JAG ASAP. Your investigation here is finished, I will handle it from here.” My heart sinks in my chest; I really thought this call would come later in the day. Rabb was never one of my favorite people; he is the JAG golden boy, untouchable. “Aye Aye Sir. I will return my jeep to the motor pool and catch the next MAC flight up there.”

 

“Have a good flight Gunny.”

 

“Yes Sir.” I hang up the phone and look over at Dawn; the knowing look on her face almost kills me. I hurry over to her and sweep her up into my arms. “It’ll be ok babe, I’ll either see you for the trial or I will be down here next weekend ok?”

 

She nods against my chest, looking up at me. “I suppose you need a ride to the AMC terminal?”

 

I smile, “If you wouldn’t mind. I’ll go get a shower and get dressed. How soon will you be ready to leave?”

 

“The only flight that leaves for D.C. from here leaves at noon, I will be ready here in 30.”

 

“Good.” I kiss her and head back up the stairs. I pack my sea bag, pulling out a uniform, shoving my dirty stuff on top.

 

I take a quick shower, shave and toss my kit into the sea bag. Standing there in my towel, I see Dawn leaning against the doorframe. “I hate to see you go Victor, I wish you could stay the whole week.” She walks over to me; her hands reach out and untie the towel, letting it drop to the floor around me. Her hands gently caress me, as I feel my erection growing and my blood start flowing. She drops to her knees in front of me, cupping my balls in her hand, rolling them ever so gently between her fingers as her warm, wet mouth encases my cock. My hands are in her hair as I feel my release quickly building as she expertly works me over. I can’t hold back any longer, and I come in her mouth with a loud groan. Dawn gets up off her knees, smiling wickedly at me and giggles as she walks away. Never has a woman wrapped me around her finger, but Dawn sure is doing it easily. She is the one I have been waiting my whole life for.

 

I hurry putting my uniform on, and I check it in the mirror. A few minutes of tweaking and I am ready. I put on my cover and grab my sea bag. Luckily, I didn’t rip my sutures this time. I toss the bag in the bed of the truck; Dawn comes out the front door, Jackson in front of her. I open the truck door, and he jumps in the front seat. I walk over to Dawn, “Can you follow me over to the motor pool so I can drop the Jeep off?”

 

“Yeah, no problem there. You got about 45 minutes before the flight leaves.” I kiss her and hop in the Jeep, getting across base won’t take that long at all. I return the Jeep to the motor pool, and jump in the truck.

 

Jackson scoots over and sits between us. “When’re you gonna visit again Gunny?” I look over at him,

 

“Soon buddy, I promise.” He smiles “Goody. I like you Gunny.” I laugh a bit; he’s a good kid.

 

I look out the windshield, seeing my flight waiting at the terminal. Dawn parks the truck, and we head up to the terminal. I check in at the desk, and check my sea bag. I have just about 5 minutes before the flight boards. I take Dawn in my arms as silent tears fall down her face. “Don’t cry Babe, I’ll be back soon. I promise. I love you.”

 

She stretches up and kisses me deeply, “I know Victor. I know.”

 

I squat down to Jackson’s level, and he looks me in the eyes. “Promise you’ll be back soon Gunny?”

 

“I promise buddy. You be good for your mama now ok?”

 

“Yes sir.” Jackson wraps his little arms around my neck hugging me. Dawn leans down and picks Jackson up as they call boarding for my flight.

 

“I will always be with you Dawn. I’m not going to leave you.” I kiss her one last time as I turn to board the plane. I’m almost to the door when I hear Dawn call out, “Victor! I love you!” I turn and grin as I wave.

 

Soon, I will be back in her arms, I swear to myself as the plane lifts off. As I head towards D.C., I realize that my heart was smart enough to stay behind in Norfolk. I belong with her, no one but her.


End file.
